


Dream A Little Dream (With Pearl)

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Polyamory, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Spinel and Volleyball are struggling to dream. And they enlist Pearl to help.
Relationships: Pearl & Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Dream A Little Dream (With Pearl)

“Pinky, I’m just not getting it. What did she call this?”

Inside the palatial residence of the Diamonds, Spinel and Pink Diamond’s original Pearl (Dubbed ‘Volleyball’ after a trip to Earth. Though Spinel wasn’t a fan of that nickname) laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“She called it ‘Dreaming’. If we remain stationary in one spot for long enough, we’ll fall into a state of unconsciousness and experience vivid mental hallucinations.”

That description wasn’t warming Spinel up to the concept. Especially the ‘Remain stationary’ part. She’d remained stationary for 6000 years once and couldn’t recall ever having whatever this dream thing was.

“And humans do this all the time?”

Volleyball nodded.

“Once every Earth daily cycle. It’s a biological requirement that they require 8 hours of unconsciousness. It’s quite fascinating.”

Spinel snuggled a little closer to her.

“...Can we even do this sleep thing? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Gem do that.”

Volleyball nodded again.

“Indeed. Pearl demonstrated we can indeed sleep. It was very interesting seeing her display such a bizarre function. The Amethyst also tends to do it a lot. Though according to Pearl, she’s just something called lazy.”

Several more minutes passed, neither of the twosome experiencing any pang of sleepiness.

“So...she’s been nice to you, right? Pink’s other Pearl? Has she um...mentioned me again?”

Volleyball giggled.

“Yes, she has mentioned you. She was quite surprised we were a...couple? I believe that’s the Earth term for this union we’re engaged in. She said you should come visit sometime. Do you find all Pearls appealing in that manner, Spinny? Or just the two of us?”

Bluntness, thy name was Volleyball. Though it was fairly obvious that Spinel had a type. She was dating Volleyball and her crush on her Pearl during her rare visits to Earth was incredibly obvious.

“...Wait, Spinny. I believe I have an idea.”

Spinel raised an eyebrow.

“I’m listening.”

About an hour later, the two sat in the living room of Steven’s house, Pearl looking a tad confused at the request being asked of her.

“You want to sleep with me?”

Steven had walked in right at that bit, and very quickly walked back out.

“Yes. Spinny and I have been attempting this dream thing you told me about. But we just can’t seem to figure it out. Being as you’re more experienced, we were hoping you could assist us in doing so. Right, Spinny?”

Spinel, who had been oddly quiet, glanced up.

“It would be nice to have a little help from you...I mean, unless you’re busy. I know you have a lot to do here on Earth...I shouldn’t have come here. This was a bad idea.”

Spinel tried bounding away, but Volleyball’s surprisingly strong grip kept her planted right there on the couch.

“Forgive her. She’s infatuated with you, and it’s causing her to act irrationally.”

Pearl smirked.

“Oh, so someone has a crush on me? Well, that’s flattering.”

Spinel enlarged her hands just so she could bury her face completely in them. Though to her surprise...

“Very well. I’m not due to meet with Sheena for another two hours anyway. I could assist you two. Come with me.”

She motioned them to follow her into her room in the temple.

“Hey, Pinky. What’s a Sheena?”

Volleyball thought back.

“According to the picture on her mobile communication device, a ‘Sheena’ is a type of Earthling. Very large, and seems to lack the garments humans use to cover themselves. She seemed quite perturbed when I found said picture.”

Pearl coughed to get their attention. Motioning to the bed that had risen from the waters of her room.

“Oh, I recognize this object. The Sheena was sitting on it.”

Pearl sighed.

“Please don’t look at my phone next time without asking. Anyway, it’s quite simple. Spinel, you go in the middle. Volleyball, you go on the right and I’ll go on the left.”

The three took their positions on the bed, Spinel rather happily sandwiched between two gorgeous Pearls. This was quite a day.

“Now you simply close your eyes and let your mind drift into sleep. It can take as little as 2 minutes if you’re capable enough.”

Spinel didn’t need two minutes. Between the happy situation of having a Pearl on each arm, the bed and the relaxing sounds of the fountains in the room, she was out like a light in about 30 seconds.

“Oh, goodness. She got the hang of that quickly, didn’t she?”

Spinel lightly snored, Pearl and Volleyball simply watching her.

“She is quite adorable when she’s not trying to murder me and the entire planet. You’ve been taking good care of her, yes?”

Volleyball nodded, pecking Spinel on the forehead.

“She’s quite happy on Homeworld. The Diamonds adore her, and she seems quite enthusiastic to spend time with me.”

Pearl glanced down at her, brushing a little hair out of her face.

“I can see why. I’m quite enthused to spend time with you as well.”

The two leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, but Pearl stopped when an idea quickly formed. She whispered it in Volleyball’s ear, the Pink Pearl smirking.

“Oh, that is a wonderful idea...we’re going to need a larger bed.”

About an hour and a half later, Spinel roused herself from her first ever sleep. But things were different. The bed seemed way larger, and she was snugly held in the arms of someone large. _Very_ large. And quite a vision.

“Wow. Pinky, is that you?”

Mega Pearl nodded.

“It’s me. And Pearl. It was her idea. Seeing as you seem infatuated with both of us, she found the idea of waking up to meet our fused form would tickle your fancy...that is an odd saying, even for Earth. So, what was your first dream like?”

Spinel thought hard. But came up empty.

“I don’t remember. Is that normal?”

The large fusion nodded.

“It’s quite common to forget dreams when one wakes. But that’s the fun part. Sleeping again and having more.”

Spinel snuggled a little closer to her.

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best.”

As the two (technically three) sat there enjoying the quiet, Spinel thought of something.

“Say, Pearl. Weren’t you due to meet with the Sheena soon?”

Mega Pearl gasped, the fusion splitting up and Pearl bounding off the bed.

“Fiddlesticks! I’m going to be so late! I’m sorry, I have to go!”

She kissed each on the forehead and rushed out of the room, leaving Spinel and Volleyball sitting there.

“She’s a little odd, isn’t she?”

Spinel nodded.

“Yes. But she’s still cute. And so are you.”

She stole a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, Pinky. You’re amazing.”


End file.
